1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing device for an emblem plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Emblem plates of a computer are usually embedded in a panel of the computer, and generally cannot be removed, and if one of the emblem plates is damaged during production an entire panel of the computer has to be replaced, which is costly.